


Dirty Days & Nights (Art)

by anokaba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Art, Flirting, M/M, Mechanic!Harry, Muggles, Rich!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/pseuds/anokaba
Summary: Draco's car breaks down on his way home from a wedding, good thing there is an auto shop nearby!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Branka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branka/gifts).



**Artist:** anokaba  
**Title:** Dirty Days  & Nights  
**Media:** Digital  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Prompt:** #[46](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1EljQaYIS50wwX66YY8S75Ird5xO6zf2QFZjKzhEwN7w/edit#) submitted by  
**Summary:** Draco's car breaks down on his way home from a wedding, good thing there is an auto shop nearby!  
**Notes:** Thanks brinimc for the prompt, I love the UST, sexy mechanic!Harry, and rich!Draco! Also, I make no claim on the background image used (I am terrible with deadlines)


End file.
